The major objective of this project is to provide for continued implementation and improvement of a drug abuse epidemiology surveillance network. This is accomplished through the Community Epidemiology Work Group (CEWG), a group composed of researchers from 20 selected metropolitan areas of the United States who meet semiannually under the auspices of the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA), to report on patterns and trends of drug abuse in their respective areas; emerging drugs of abuse; vulnerable populations and factors that place people at risk of drug use and abuse; and, negative health and social consequences. Reports are based on analysis of morbidity and mortality information; treatment data from local and State programs; and, local and State law enforcement data. Researchers also have access to unique local information, such as criminal justice, correctional, medical and community health data; local and Statewide survey information; data from ethnographic studies; and other research findings which provide a vital complement to the core drug abuse data elements. In addition, local drug abuse experts often have knowledge regarding data perturbations which becomes crucial during data interpretation. Data from national level systems in conjunction with local data from the CEWG form the basis for NIDA's descriptive epidemiology program. The CEWG network provides a mechanism for anticipating outbreaks of drug abuse. In addition, the program provides an opportunity to develop a standardized format for data collection and analysis through consensus for ongoing assessment of drug abuse indicators at the community level.